


When Will It End?

by TheGhostCalamity



Series: My Autistic Headcanons [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Nanami Chiaki, Chiaki Might Be Autistic And I Love Her, Cousin Sluggy Autistic Headcanons, Human Nanami Chiaki, Sensory Overload, loud noises, shutdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostCalamity/pseuds/TheGhostCalamity
Summary: Chiaki gets overwhelmed by the stimuli during a school assembly and falls into a shutdown.
Series: My Autistic Headcanons [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576789
Kudos: 20





	When Will It End?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The world’s closing in on me and everything feels wrong – so please stay with me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362039) by [AutisticWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter). 



> My Cousin Sluggy series will be finished this coming November and December just to let you know. And it's my birthday today, so Goro Majima, Chiaki Nanami, Patrick Star, Noriaki Kakyoin and Futaba Sakura are gonna be running in the 90s.

Chiaki wasn't ashamed of being autistic. She was actually proud of it. The only thing she hated was that she was oversensitive to tons of stuff. She would get bothered by loud noises from clapping to fire alarms. It hits her hard when she has shutdowns, although she doesn't have them that often.

This happened one day when her class had to go to the gym for an assembly. The whole entire school was there, beside the reserve course. She got nervous and pulled out her game console to get her mind off the noise when she sat between Mikan and Ibuki. She was currently playing Persona 4 Golden. But Chie and Yukiko's relationship, Yosuke's low IQ and Kanji and Naoto's relationship couldn't help. She decided to put it away when the assembly started, to avoid staff members or even worse, Mahiru yelling at her. She got very startled by a teacher talking into the microphone very loudly. This lasted for a while and Chiaki found the seat too hard to sit on and found the lights too bright and she got goosebumps. She wanted to stim, but she couldn't, she started getting fog in her brain. 

It was a little while until this was over. At the end, the students a year above Chiaki got their exam results and the applause was super loud and Chiaki was looking like she was trying to hide. When it was over, Mikan and Ibuki, who were sitting next to her checked on her to see if she needed help.

"Hey, Chiaki? What's wrong?", Mikan cried.

"Are you doing fine?!", yelled Ibuki.

Chiaki started getting tense after she yelled. "Not really, it's just too loud here, guys. I just need to go somewhere quiet.", Chiaki said in a dreary tone.

"We can take you back to the dorms.", said Mikan.

They then left to go to Chiaki's dorm. They had to walk through people making obscure references to Spongebob, Jojo, Persona and Yakuza. 

They finally got to her dorm. Chiaki straddled to her bed and curled up into a fetal position. 

"Please, can you guys stay?", said Chiaki.

"Of course we can.", said Ibuki in a quieter tone so she doesn't bother Chiaki. So they both stayed in Chiaki's room until the shutdown was over and Chiaki explained that she was autistic to them and they played Yakuza 0, Persona 3 FES, and Mega Man X4 for a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this as sorta a prequel to the Chiaki shutdown story AutisticWriter made.


End file.
